


When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie won't make another protection charm from the sun for Elena. Caroline gets pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you

**Author's Note:**

> For fictionalmemme's prompt of " vampElena, Bonnie - Bonnie refuses to make another daylight protection charm" at the TVD Free-For-All Comment Ficathon

She wasn't trying to be cruel.

(That was how she explained it to herself when she made the decision. It wasn't about cruelty, but about not wanting to be forced to continue to do damage control and clean up for the witches in her line and she was damn tired of helping the bad guys. If she just didn't do anything at all, then neither side could use it against her.)

"No."

Caroline blinked at her. "What?"

Her voice was quiet, but it was firm. "I'm not making any more of them. Ever. Not for any reason."

She pretended not to see the flash of pain in Elena's eyes before she nodded, dropped her head and turned away to stare back at the wall of her room. She didn't remember how long it had been since Elena had left her room. She didn't hunt. That much she knew. She knew that Caroline has been bringing her blood to keep her alive -- alive? -- and that she hadn't accepted anything from the Salvatores or from Elijah since her transition.

(She tried to fight down the sense of guilt she felt from causing Elena that flash of pain.)

"Elena will _die_ if she gets caught in the sun without something to protect her and you know it, Bonnie," Caroline snapped. "I don't know what point you're trying to prove, but Elena is your best friend!"

"Not any longer, she isn't." Bonnie felt something break inside of her and she didn't know why she had said that to them. She watched Elena's shoulders flinch from her words and she knew that maybe she had finally said the thing that would hurt Elena too much for her to be forgiven. It didn't seem like she had much more to lose when she added another biting comment to her lies. "If she doesn't want to burn, then she'll just have to be smart enough to stay away from the sun."

"Get out."

She was surprised to hear so much anger coming from Caroline -- Caroline who had lost so much. Caroline who knew that this was something Elena hadn't wanted. She wasn't going to make any jewelry for any of them to pretend that this was fine and keep Elena forced to survive in a life she didn't want in the first place.

She looked at Caroline, her eyebrow lifting in question as she saw her blonde best friend had placed herself between Elena's bed and herself. Caroline's eyes were hard and her hands were on her hips.

(Was she protecting Elena ... from _her_?)

"Get out and stay away from her, Bonnie," Caroline said, her eyes bright with rage and something else.

(Was that betrayal she saw in Caroline's eyes? Why would Caroline thought she had betrayed her when she had gone against everything to make sure she didn't die forever?)

"Caroline?" She don't know why she looked towards Elena for help, but she only got a glimpse of the back of Elena's shoulders shaking before Caroline moved, blocking Elena from her sight.

"What happened to Elena was not her choice and it happened because she was ready to die than let Matt drown when their car crashed. Matt is _alive_ because of Elena and you're making her feel like she is the enemy. She's not your friend any longer? Fine." Caroline bit out the words. "Then I'm not your friend, either. Elena didn't ask for this any more than I did, but I survived because of my friends. I am damn well not going to lose Elena after everyone else because you want to be a sanctimonious bitch."

"You were made like this because someone wanted to send a message to Elena and Damon and Stefan." Bonnie argued. "If they hadn't been here and Elena hadn't been so against the idea of letting go of them, then you would still have your old life."

That was when she realized that the shaking of Elena's shoulders had been a sign of the fact that she was crying.

(It was supposed to be other people that made Elena cry, not the one that she thought was her best friend.)

She was jerked from her thoughts when Caroline grabbed her arm and propelled her out of the door. Once they were outside of Elena's room, Caroline let go of her.

"Get out and stay out," Caroline hissed at her as she let her eyes flash black for a moment. "Jeremy and I and Matt and Tyler and Damon and Stefan are doing everything we can to keep Elena from destroying herself over this. You think guilt smothers you when you're a human being, Bonnie? Try being a vampire and having _everything_ you feel amplified by the hundreds."

She was at the bottom of the steps before she heard Caroline's voice again.

"If we lose Elena because of this, I will never forgive you for as long as I live, Bonnie Bennett."

"Lose Elena because of what?"

(Damn it. Jeremy was not supposed to be back here, yet. He was still supposed to be out somewhere with Matt.)

"Bonnie won't make Elena a protection amulet to protect her from the sun and she says that because of what's happened, Elena is no longer her friend. She pretty much said that Elena should have died."

There was no mistaking the look of betrayed pain in Jeremy's eyes. The pain in his face turned into a hardness as he stepped away from her.

"Get out, Bonnie." His voice wasn't quiet and he didn't bother hiding how he felt. No matter how much he cared for her, he would never forgive her for this. He would never want a life without his sister and she had known that.

The one thing that had kept Elena and Jeremy going through so much had been each other and now she was refusing to do something that seemed so simple in his eyes.

It wasn't until the door closed behind her that Bonnie felt herself losing the tight hold on her emotions that she had struggled with the entire time she was in the house. She got into her car and headed down the road ... and then she kept going.

Burning bridges to keep anyone from coming to find her after she left town had been a lot harder -- and a lot more painful -- than she had expected. She just regretted that she had broken a piece of her best friend since childhood in the process.

(I'm sorry, Elena. One day, I hope you'll understand and forgive me when you find out what I've done.)


End file.
